


One Step at a Time

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Gifts for My Best Friend [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gift Work, Kisses, Mistletoe, chirstmas shit, tags are annoying, this is probs shit, x-mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: You want to show Lillie just how much you love her, and no after what, that you love her and her alone. She may be shy about it, but you're determined.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTofuEatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMAL. @ TheTofuEatingCat

     "Lillie." your voice is soft as you call to the blonde, she's stringing garland around the elevator railings and gives a small hum as she focuses on her task. Biting your lip gently, you grab a small bundle of leaves and head over to your significant other.

     Oh, that's right, Lillie is your girlfriend. She had recently gotten back from Kanto with her mother (you still weren't too sure about the woman, but she seemed somewhat changed at least...) Either way, the two of you were going all out with decorating for the holidays. Mrs. Wicke had somehow gotten a boatload (literally) of decorations, and now many of the members were helping decorate, along with some of the Pokemon who didn't eat whatever they got. Pretty much, the Grimer didn't seem to see the difference from trash and the bright colourful ornaments placed around.

     So, as you approached Lillie, you hold a small bundle of Mistletoe behind your back until you get close to her. "Lillie," her name is chimed and she looks up now, her bright green eyes sparkling somewhat. She had really changed in her time in Kanto, but you didn't mind. She was becoming so much more confident in herself. As soon as her eyes met yours, you lean in and press your nose to hers with a wide grin. The girl goes very red, very quickly. Her eyes widening before she glances to the side, somewhat embarrassed.

     "[N-name]." her voice is hardly audible. Although she was more confident, it didn't seem to stretch into romantic advances just yet. But that was fine, you wanted to make sure she was comfortable with anything you did.

     "Hmm, what is it, Lillie?" She seems to stumble over her words a little before finally getting a soft _'You surprised me, is all.'_

     Your girlfriend was just simply too cute. Like that show with all the baby Meowth, Glammeow, Lillipup, and more.

     "Lillie?" Your smiling and she seems to be trying to focus on the railing again, even though you were so close.

     "Wh-what is it?"

     "Could ya' look up, for me?" At first, she seems confused but doesn't exactly do as you ask.

     "[Name], Mistletoe is such a cliche, you know." She is smiling softly, and it causes you to laugh a bit.

     "But it's a cute cliche, so how about planting one, right here?" You tap your cheek gently, and grin at Lillie.

     "Oh fine, close your eyes." She laughs, and you comply, leaning on a portion of non-garland-ed railing. However, instead of her lips against your cheek, you feel something sticky and cold.

      "Huh-?" Stepping back the Elevator began to go down, and you pout a bit, pulling a sticker from your cheek. 

      _Do Not Open Until Christmass_ Labol had been left on your cheek, but you couldn't help but to laugh.

    _One step at a time, [Name]. One, step at a time._


End file.
